What dreams are made of
by Bakagawa
Summary: [!IT HAS ACTUALLY NOTHING TO DO WITH WEB SHOWS!] It all started with a dream and I kinda tried to put everything I could remember into words. I also know that the actual category is a bit off, but keeping in mind that we annoy people on the internet with our gross kinks and feelings, it's also kinda fitting.
1. Bloody Urges

Th title says it all. This little piece of fiction is made up, but still contains wishes, moments I want to become true.

Kyo, in this case, is Dir En Grey's vocalist. You should give them a listen, if you don't know them.

* * *

><p>It was the same as always. We were sitting around in your room, getting drunk, listening to music and were just enjoying the good time we had. It was dark outside by now. Of course it was, keeping in mind that the clock said that it was far past midnight.<p>

We hardly meet over the week, because I have university to attend, to study and to keep in contact with people I met at the university, so that I can use them when they're needed.  
>You yourself have to work, earn money by making people feel pain, piercing needles trough their skin. I told you once that it's a lovely way to earn a living. You chuckled and agreed, taking a drag from your cigarette; inhaling the poisonous smoke.<br>Therefore we meet up at the weekends, mostly starting Friday, when we both have free time. I'd drop by at your workplace, when I feel like doing so or when I'm nearby; after I took a walk through Tokyo's streets I came to love.

"We shouldn't be so lazy. Let's go out tomorrow evening or something like that. I have the urge to go to a concert.", I said while leaning back against the wall, sitting on your bed and enjoying Kyo's marvelous noises, coming out of your laptop speakers.

You didn't look at me, while you took a sip out of the bottle you're holding, answering shortly after. You snickered a bit, before the words finally left your lips. "Sure, why not. As long as you aren't too picky, it shouldn't be hard to find a nice concert to attend." I responded, mumbling that I wasn't even that picky with music and bands, which made you snicker even more. I also couldn't hold back a sound of amusement and chuckled a bit myself.  
>I couldn't help it. I felt good when I'm around you and I felt happy, when I knew that you were having a good time. Same goes for you, what you have told me one or the other time; which makes us a good match up. Or that's at least what I'm thinking.<p>

After this short conversation, we both went quiet. It wasn't an awkward silence, it was smoothening and good, which was the reason why I ended up closing my eyes, to keep this moment locked in my memory.  
>I don't know how long I sat there, just calming down and enjoying the moment, but when I opened my eyes I was frightened, making a weird sound, flinching. The reason? You. I had my legs crossed the whole time, so that you could sit directly in front of my. What you did; while looking at me, your face close to mine. "Fuck you! Don't fucking do this what the fuck?!", I yelled after I got myself together. You hardly reacted to my words and my slightly unamused look. The only thing I got from you was this cocky grin I loved so much.<br>You reminded me of a cat, every time I saw you like this. Your eyes slightly closed, a cattish grin, exposing your teeth, your black hair ruffled and wild. Your make-up made your face features sharp, your eyes looking a bit more Asian than they already do. And I adored it.

I knew what you wanted, what you were longing for. We both were in this situation way too often, so of course I knew what was going to happen. But even though, I didn't react or gave you any sign of agreement. I wanted you to react on your own and wanted to see how long it would take you until you can't endure this simple way of teasing anymore.  
>You knew that I would speak up if anything happened that I'm not okay with. But you still have always been waiting for my agreement, concerning the first step. I always adored you for not pushing me, being patient.<p>

The music was long forgotten, so were the drinks. Everything seems like it wasn't existing, when I looked into your eyes, feeling the tension that started building up between us. I usually hated it, and you knew it. I disliked the feeling from my heart beating faster, my stomach turning into knots and my mind not being able think straight. I didn't like it, but you knew that I wouldn't mind, if you're the person who made me feel this way.  
>So I ended up slightly smiling, giving you the sign you have been waiting for.<p>

From that point on it went quite fast. You kissed me, I kissed you, biting your lip, greedy to taste the red fluid that keeps you alive. At the same time I tried to be careful, because I've never been in the mood to damage your precious piercings. You knew this and always felt teased by my way of behavior towards these simple pieces of metal.  
>"I can re-do them anytime. Don't mind them, they're not important.", was what you said once after I stopped, because I was afraid to mess your Eskimo piercing up. This wasn't helping me though, because I still felt my teeth clashing with it, remembering my worries.<br>But I stopped thinking about it after a while, because my heart was beating faster and I wasn't able anymore to think about something without losing focus.  
>As the kissing continued I could feel your hands on my hips, sliding under my black shirt, teasing my skin. I loved the way your black polished nails scratched over my sides and my hipbones. The feeling was marvelous and made me shutter, which you realized. You started to chuckle and place your legs on each side of mine, ending up sitting in my lap. Seconds later our kiss broke, because we were both desperate to get some more air in our lungs.<p>

My arms are laid around your waist, fingers intertwined on your back. My greyish eyes gazed over your face. Your lips were already swollen, your mouth was slightly open and your eyes half closed. Seeing you like this always made me grin, which also happened in this moment. But I wasn't the only one. Your lips curved into a wicked smirk while you looked at me. "You're cute.", you said, which was the second I realized what you meant. I was probably as red as a tomato, which made me even redder, because I was starting to get embarrassed. I heard you chuckling again, which made me a little grumpy and whiny at the same time. My voice sounded even whinier than I had planned to, when I opened my mouth and said: "Izumi, stop teasing." Your answer was a simple 'No', sounding quite cold and distracted. But I knew how you meant it, so I didn't care. I had planned to answer you, but hadn't even a chance. From one second to another I could feel your lips on my neck, shortly followed by teeth and a pleasing suck. My lungs sucked up needed air, while your teeth were digging deeper and deeper into my skin and a satisfying pain rushed through my body. I shivered, groaned for a short time, while goosebumps started to design my skin. "Fuck", I mumbled, before I closed my eyes and let my hands wander under your shirt.  
>I ran the tips of my fingers over your lower back, starting to scratch it after a few moments. While doing so I could feel a grin starting to form on your lips, while you let out a pleased, silent groan, intensifying the pressure of your teeth.<br>I don't know how long it took, but at a specific point I could feel something pouring out of the wound you caused. In that moment the pain reached a level that made me whimper. Your name started ghosting over my lips and your tongue started to lick the red fluid away that gushed from the wound, making me feel a burning sensation. Your black nails are still stuck in the hip of mine, not moving an inch from their place. Your tongue, though, does said thing instead. I could feel the tip of you warm and wet muscle making it's way up to my jawline, which you pleased with slight bites, nibbling at the skin. I couldn't hold back a slight snicker, when I thought about how true this shitty 'Is it getting hotter in here?'-sentence was, because it really felt like the temperature has risen significantly.

This slight amusement was able to let my head kick in again, which thought that it would be good to ruin this moment. All of a sudden I started thinking about the situation and about one or the other love-cliché that I hated so damn much, every time I saw it in movies or read about it in books. Realizing that we were literally the personification of said clichés. This paradox involved the snicker into a slight laugh, which made you stop covering me in love bites.  
>You looked at me instead, having a puzzled expression all over your face. You furrowed your non-existing brows, while muttering: "The fuck?" This little comment alone made me laugh even more for a second, before I got myself back together. You still looked at me in confusion, probably waiting for an explanation but instead just getting a smile. While smiling I changed the position of my arms, laying them around your neck lazily. I let my eyes ghost over your face, before they stopped at the pierced lips of yours, my urge to kiss them rising again.<br>Without answering your question I just went on continuing where we stopped. I captured your lower lip between mine, sucking on it, beginning adding teeth shortly after. While the kiss intensified I could hear a short moan from you, which made me pull you in even closer, fisting your hair with my left hand. My teeth started to capture the thin layers of skin of your lip again and slightly pulled at them, having the urge to make you bleed.  
>While biting and kissing you I stopped thinking and stopped minding your piercings, which was the reason for the upcoming happening. I bit on your piercing, teeth slipping from the silver ball, sinking into the soft reddish flesh. You gasped again, while I could taste the red fluid that started running out of the wound. As soon as the metallic taste collided with my tongue I couldn't go on restraining myself anymore. I pulled you in even closer, intensified my grip on your raven hair and kissed you harder, more willingly. You seemed to appreciate that, because you yourself got more into it and started to get rougher. Your nails had started to mark their way from my ribcage downwards to my hips, leaving red, slightly bloody streaks. My shirt therefore was anything but in the right place. One could hardly say that I still wore it the way I wore it some minutes ago. It was messily tugged upwards, exposing everything between my chest and my hips. My stomach was still graced with a bite mark I got from you a week ago. I ended up complaining about it, because my roommate saw it and couldn't shut up mentioning it and asking questions. It wasn't the mark itself I disliked; it was my annoying roommate's reaction to it, which made me wish that it wouldn't be there. This slight anger was blown away shortly afterwards though, because you pulled your cocky grin and said that I, now that my roommate knows about it, don't have to hide it anymore and that you now could do what you wanted, where you wanted.<br>At first I was still skeptical, thinking that it probably wouldn't be a good idea to mark me on visible spots. But I stopped caring after a short period of time, to be honest. The reason was the feeling that rushed through my body, whenever I felt your teeth and your lips on my throat.

We pulled away from each other, cheeks red, breathing hard and fast. We both needed air in our lungs, desperately. While doing so I leaned over, touching your collarbones with my forehead, loosening the grip in your hair. My heart was beating so hard and fast that it felt like it'd jump out of my chest any second. I hated this feeling.  
>I could sense your arms circling around my shoulders, holding me close, while I calmed down a bit. My urge to continue our little play of pain, blood and lust was still existent, but my always tired body started to act up, demanding the sleep I wouldn't need anyway. The sleep that never made me feel rested. The sleep that is stealing all the precious time I could spend with you. I hated my body for being this way and I hated the illness that started it. But then again, this illness was what, thinking about it, brought us together in the first place. Which made it lovable again, don't you think?<p>

* * *

><p>I'm not fluent in English and therefore hope that I didn't make too many mistakes.<p>

I hope you enjoyed reading.


	2. Worth Waiting For

I wouldn't rate this chapter as 'M', but in the end it's totally up to you.

It's about me getting pierced by Izumi, which is a dream of mine since I've met him, to be honest. So the actual content won't contain more than this.  
>There should be nothing that could trigger anyone, because it also doesn't contain blood or precise descriptions of pain or anything like that.<p>

I'll also state again that English isn't my first language, which could lead to mistakes.

Enjoy ~

* * *

><p>„So, we're finally at it, aren't we? ", I said, smiling shyly, looking at you. We were at your place again, sitting in the kitchen area. I sat across from you on a chair, on the table laying different kinds of tools. I told you some years ago that I wanted to get pierced by you and now the time has finally come. No one besides us was at your place, so that we were able to take our time and do this in peace.<p>

Your lips formed into a grin while you answered my theoretical question. If I wouldn't knew you I would probably started to get a bit scared at this point. The grin, combined with the shimmering eyes of yours, showed your excitement and made you look like a demon; excited to pierce the needle through my flesh, made me bleed and feel pain. "Seems like it.", was your simple answer. Your voice sounded excited, pleased and husky. I adored it and started to smile a bit. My body started to prickle, just by thinking about what's going to happen soon.

You asked me if I were ready, before taking the pen that was lying on the table. I was a bit excited to be honest. It, of course, wasn't my first piercing but it somehow always felt like it. Therefore my heart was beating faster and the blood in my veins started to rush. When I realized that you were moving the opened marker to the corners of my mouth, to mark the spots that were supposed to get pierced, I started to close my eyes. I knew that there was no reason to, but I always felt like doing so, because knowing and seeing someone very close to my face made me feel anxious.

I could feel the markers tip on my skin, but not for long though, because you knew what you were doing. After feeling the marker gone, I wanted to open my eyes again, but stopped the second I could feel your breath on my face, followed be the feeling of your soft lips on mine. I started grinning, while kissing you back. It was, still, nothing but a normal and simple kiss, which, therefore, broke fast.

My eyes were opened again and my greyish-green gazed into the dark brown of yours, while I kept on grinning. "What was that for?" I asked sheepishly. One could also see a grin on your face, a cocky one, as always. You shrugged, saying that the situation was too tempting and that you couldn't hold back anymore. A short snicker left my lips, before I told you to pierce me already, because I don't have the nerves to wait any longer. You didn't reply, instead you took the little mirror that was lying on the table and hold it in front of me. I knew what it was for, so I took it without a word and checked if I was satisfied with the location of the little dots, which were showing the places of my future piercings.

I nodded after taking a good look at them and making up my mind again, before lowering the mirror, still holding it. You already unpacked the clean needle, which was going to cut a hole through my skin. Or two actually, keeping in mind that I had planned to let both of the inner corners of my mouth get pierced.

You gripped the pliers, after disinfecting, and I opened my mouth, so that you were able to locate them at the wanted place. I tried to hold my eyes open this time, because I had the urge to actually watch you – but my body didn't react like I wanted to. I ended up with my eyes closed again, hearing you asking if I were ready. Again I nodded, trying to prepare myself for the upcoming pain. My body was literally on fire, the moment I felt the tip of the pipe on my skin. Normally piercers would hurry up, pushing the needle through in one smooth and quick motion. I told you I didn't like that, because my body always ended up twitching, suddenly and strong.

The needle pierced slowly through my flesh and I loved it. I loved the pain that I felt in this moment, combined with the excitement that rushed through my body. I also loved that you were the one making me fell this way. It was literally the perfect combination.

After the needle was through my skin you cut up the unneeded parts, replacing the needle – or the little tube that was left, with the jewelry. It all went pretty smooth. Of course it did. You were experienced after all.

After the first one was done you quickly finished the second, while I could already feel the pulsation of the wound.

"Okay, I think we're done." you said after some seconds, which made me open my eyes again and closing my mouth.I could feel something slightly rubbing against my teeth, which was probably the base of the jewelry. My tongue ghosted over said piece of metal and stopped abruptly. Slightly whiny and dunning you said: "Don't do this! No touching with hands or muscles in your mouth for the next week, got it?" "Yeah I got it", slightly rolling my eyes. I was tired of getting lectured concerning piercings, because I wasn't knew to it but still, everyone talked to me like I would be.

This reaction of mine seemed to amuse you, because you started talking again, your voice lulling me. "Getting cocky? If you're so careless then you should be up for kissing, right? Even if those little babies will protest." your grin got even wider than before. I also had the urge to grin, but weren't able to manage, because a sudden pain rushed through my body. In this second my mind started working and I noticed that grinning and smiling wouldn't also be an ideal option in the next weeks. My face had seemed to mirror my thoughts, because you started snorting all of a sudden, which involved into a little laugh. "Oh shut up", I groaned, while glaring at you as mean as I was able to. It, sadly, only made you laugh more and you started stating again how 'cute' I was. I pouted, which only earned another chuckle from your side. I crossed my arms over my chest, the mirror still holding in one hand, before I mentioned casually: "Nope, I'm not up for kissing and won't be until these two are healed." These words made you stop laughing and you looked at me in slight shock, before you yourself started to behave more like a child. "Okay fine. Then no blood and knives and other shit for said amount of time. Why would you be allowed to have fun, if I am not?" it was cute how your little, angry eyebrows were furrowed and how your whole face looked so disappointed and playful at the same time. I, again, had the urge to grin, but my new piercings stopped me. So I just playfully patted your head with the mirror, before asking you, where I am supposed to put the used materials. You stood up, took the mirror from me, and started to clean the mess – but not before ghosting a slight kiss over my lips. I smiled slightly, getting used to the stinging sensation in the corners of my mouth.

* * *

><p>I hope this short piece of fiction was able to entertain you, lovely reader. ~<p> 


End file.
